


Too Late

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Death, Humanstuck, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little, random Cronkri Sadstuck I wrote instead of sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

You took a deep breath in, trying to smell the cold night air, but instead all you could smell was the overwhelming stench of blood. Another sob escaped from you as you pulled your boyfriend close to you. No. He wasn’t your boyfriend anymore. Just a cold, limp, lifeless body. Why did this happen?

_“Come on, Kan. Just you and me. Vwe’ll go to the movies. It will be fun.”_

_“Alright. I should be studying, but I suppose I can take a break and humor you on your offer. What could the harm be?”_

_“Great! I’ll pick you up tonight at eight.”_

_What could the harm be?_ Did you jinx it? Tears were streaming down your cheeks now.

_“Knock, knock.”_

_“You could just ring the doorbell, you know? You don’t have to shout at the top of your lungs. You will wake my roommates.”_

_“They are asleep?”_

_“Yes. Unlike some people, they like to be able to wake up in the morning.”_

_“Haha, vwell I get up just fine. Now come on. Our movie awaits.”_

He was always so polite to you. He was polite to almost everyone you knew.

_“See, now, you had a good time. I can tell by the smile on your face.”_

_“Yes. It was quite an enjoyable outing. Now I need to go back to my apartment so I can complete my studies.”_

_“Or you could come over to my place.”_

_“No, now we agreed on only a move and I need to get back to my home so I can study for the test on Monday.”_

_“Ha. I know, Kan. I was only joking.”_

You could hear his laugh. His lighthearted tone. You could see his smile, they way he looked at you.

_“Get me your money!”_

_“Kan, get back! Here take my wallet, just don’t hurt us.”_

_“You’re going to call the cops, aren’t you? Aren’t you?!”_

We weren’t, but he thought so and for that he sent his knife right into Cronus’ chest.

_“Cronus!”_

_“I’m alright, Kan. I’ll be fine, just call 911. They’ll send an ambulance.”_

_“I don’t have a phone!”_

_“Use mine.”_

You were both on the verge of tears and freaking out, but he was level-headed as ever.

_“Okay, they said they’ll be here in a few minutes. You can hold out until then, right? Cronus? Cronus?! Cronus! Come on. Breathe, you’ll pull through. Just breathe! Please, Cronus! Breathe for me! Just breathe, please!! The paramedics will be here soon and they will take you to the hospital where the doctors will fix you up. You’ll be just fine, but you have to breathe, please.”_

You were sobbing hysterically, bent over him, his phone in your hands and covered in blood. _His_ blood.

Another sob wracked your body and you heard sirens behind you. Flashing lights and sirens and blood were all you could comprehend from your surroundings as the paramedics arrived.

They pushed you off and away from hi-. No. _His body_ and called commands to each other. They were trying to get him to breathe again. Calling his name, asking you questions, trying to figure out the situation and save your boyfriend. No. Not your boyfriend. Trying to save your boyfriend’s body, but no matter how hard they tried, it wouldn’t work.

They were too late. __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It was physically hard to write this.


End file.
